Throwing Hands '10
}}} | aboveclass = fn summary | image = | caption = } | labelstyle = white-space: nowrap | header1 = Throwing Hands '10 | label4 = Caption | data4 = } | label5 = Date | data5 = May 28, 2010 | label6 = Attendance | data6 = | label7 = Venue | data7 = ExCeL Centre | label9 = City | data9 = London, England | label10 = Last Event | data10 = Crowning a Champion's Waist '10 | label11 = Next Event | data11 = Grandest Stage of The Mall 2 }}Throwing Hands '10 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by the Professional Grappling Association (PGA) which took place on May 28, 2010, from the ExCeL Centre in London, England. It was the second event under the post-unionization Throwing Hands lineage. The show featured eight professional wrestling matches, and ended with an appearance by Cat Gunsmith. Throwing Hands '10 Results *Pre-show Match: Tom Breakers defeated Segata Tsubaba. **Breakers defeated Tsubaba with a German suplex *Pre-show Match: The Never Back Downs (Dallas Leto and Steve Riddick) defeated Presidents Day (George Washington Qatar and Ibrahim Lincoln). **Riddick pinned Lincoln after a Between The Buried And Me. **This was a tryout match for The Never Back Downs, and their unofficial first appearance in PGA. *Grudge Match: Zane "Zubaz" Vance defeated Whoomp Del Rio. **Vance defeated Del Rio with Life's A Beach. *Broadcast Championship Scramble Match: Snake Eyes defeated Johnny Roppongi, "Crimson Skies" Josh Brown, "Mammoth" Kang JumBo, and "Koala Bear Kid" Andrew McPhee. **Per Scramble Match rules, the most pinfalls and submissions by a wrestler in 20 minutes decided the winner. **Snake Eyes earned three decisions in the match, making him the winner and the first ever PGA Broadcast Champion. **The final score of the match was: Snake Eyes 3, Johnny Roppongi 2, Kang JumBo 1, Andrew McPhee 1, Josh Brown 1. *The Executioner defeated Birdie Nom Nom. **Executioner defeated Nom Nom with a crossface submission. **This was The Executioner's professional debut, and his debut in PGA. *Street Fight for the US Tag Team Championship: The Cavendish Estate © (Jack Cavendish and Dawkins) defeated 20th Century Boys (Brandon O'Brien and Gary Bolan). **Dawkins pinned Bolan with a super powerbomb onto an opened chair after an elevated Ode to Woe. *Number One Contenders Match for the World Junior Heavyweight Championship: Rusty Cooledge defeated Raijin Narukami. **Cooledge defeated Narukami by submission with a single-leg Boston crab. **Narukami's knee was injured during the match when Cooledge trapped Narukami's leg in the ringside steps and kicked him in the knee. *Tag Team Match: Helm Konrad and Slyclops IX defeated Stevens N. Stevens and Ben Crane. **Konrad pinned Crane with a Donnerschlag. *XX-Division Championship Match: Ruth Toskala © defeated Kate Cameron. **Toskala pinned Cameron with a roll-up after Cameron missed a charge into the corner. **After the match, Cameron violently attacked Toskala with a fork. *PGA World Heavyweight Wrestling Championship Match: Lester Balaam Jackson © defeated Buster Abbott. **Jackson defeated Abbott by referee stoppage. **Abbott superplexed Jackson, but landed on a steel chair lying in the ring and began bleeding internally. Referee Joe Hamilton deemed Abbott unable to continue, and stopped the match during a The Sound and The Fury attack from Jackson. External Links * Throwing Hands '10 show report Category:Pay Per View events